


Lying

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's lying doesn't mean it's not the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Written post iRocked the Vote.

Spencer knows that Sam lies as easily as she breathes, and she doesn't care who she lies to, or for what reason. He has an entire week's worth of experience regarding her lying expertise. So he doesn't know why he believes her when she whispers, "I love you," as they lay entangled in his bed.

He believes her whole-heartedly, and grinning like a fool hears himself tell her honestly, "I love you." Spencer ignores the nagging voice in his head warning him this is dangerous territory, opting to relish the feeling, even if it turns out to be a lie.

* * *

Sam doesn't know why she says it. First. She didn't have to.

She doesn't regret the sex, she doesn't regret lying naked, surrounded by Spencer, she doesn't regret falling asleep next to him, and she doesn't regret having sex again in the morning. But for once, the guilt eats away at her for lying, and she regrets speaking in what she assumes was the warmth of the moment.

In a way, she's relieved to find out she's pregnant thanks to their romp between the sheets. Her guilt subsides as her figure expands, and eventually she finds she isn't lying anymore.


End file.
